


Blackmail

by Helpmelearntofly (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blackmail, Crack, Southern Accent, Texan Keith (Voltron), this is just a giant meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Helpmelearntofly
Summary: Based off a tumblr postKeith has a pretty heavy Texan accent he can hide well from the Paladins. Well, not all of them.





	Blackmail

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored on instagram and this happened because I'm a mess

The paladins finally had a break this week. Four attacks and constant training in between them had been too much, even for Keith. Shiro had ordered the Paladins to relax while Allura finds a way to exhaust them completely. Lance had quickly stood up and went to his room to rest. Hunk dragged Coran to the kitchen and told him that they were compromising and he doesn't care what he says. Pidge had decided to run maintenence on the castle. 

Keith didn't really know what to do in his room. He knows Pidge somehow managed to get youtube on her laptop without wifi so the paladins can listen to music. He decided to swipe the laptop for a few hours and listen to some old songs. And that's how Pidge found him a few hours later. 

"Hey, asscrack, where's my la-"

"Baby, lock them doors and turn them light down lo- Pidge!" Keith stops dead in his tracks. Pidge had caught him dancing. Pidge had caught him dancing to country music. Pidge knows Keith can twerk. She knows Keith twerks to cowboy music. His face heats up and he screams, throwing a pillow at Pidge. 

"What in God's great name do you think you're doing in my room, Pidge? Were you raised in a barn? Ya momma never taught you any damn manners?" He squawked out. Pidge started laughing loudly, holding a camera up to Keith's face. 

"I wasn't born in a barn but clearly you were." She starts laughing harder. "Oh my god this is hilarious."

"Ya better not show no one, Pidge! If ya wanna stay alive, ya'll keep this to ya damn self!" Pidge starts running off, tears streaming down her eyes as she laughs. Keith chases after her, screaming in earnest. 

The other paladins find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my social medias to yell at me 
> 
> Tumblr: spacepardners  
> Twitter: spacepardners  
> Instagram: spacepardners


End file.
